


что ты знаешь о неловкости?

by everytuesday



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Ed Nygma as Shy Forensic Scientist, Fluff, Gen, Interpretation of some nygmobblepot scenes from 1 & 2 series, M/M, Not a single Gotham text without jokes about Bullock, POV Second Person, Pre-Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-07
Updated: 2017-05-07
Packaged: 2018-10-29 04:10:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10846200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/everytuesday/pseuds/everytuesday
Summary: Ходит важно и гордится, что одет во фрак. Что я?





	что ты знаешь о неловкости?

**Author's Note:**

> Спасибо **mi=** за правки! x
> 
> Примечание:  
> 1\. Второе лицо.  
> 2\. Текст написан по мотивам отдельных событий/сцен первых двух сезонов.  
> 3\. Милый криминалист Эд в эфире, но а) это Готэм, б) глюкоЭд таки мелькнет разок или два.  
>  
> 
> Дисклеймер: ни на что не претендую, прибыли не извлекаю

Просто, когда тебе кто-то нравится, когда ты испытываешь интерес, любопытство, кураж… В общем, когда ты испытываешь что-либо из этого или все вместе и когда тебя зовут Эд Нигма, ты не можешь взять и отступить. Или уйти. Или уйти «на хрен». Потому что, по правде, это немного пугает. Впервые пойти на хрен, не изучив всесторонне вопрос гомосексуального секса. А главное — потому что нет никакого «моего пути». Разве что образно. И уж точно не такого «пути», синонимы которого «дорога» и «расстояние».

Словом, когда ты Эд Нигма и некто по имени Освальд Кобблпот говорит тебе «уйди на хрен с моего пути» и — очень глупо с его стороны — добавляет «дружище» этим своим угрожающим, таинственным и в то же время надрывным, грустным голосом, ты просто не можешь сделать того, что от тебя просят.

Поэтому ты поступаешь ровно наоборот. Ты следуешь за Освальдом Кобблпотом, стараешься чаще попадаться ему на глаза и всегда улыбаешься при встрече. Потому что это ли не способ расположить к себе, о котором вечно твердят в книгах?

 

Освальд замедляет шаг, незаметно — но только не для тебя — оборачивается, и вскоре его острый нос пропадает из виду. А затем ты слышишь тяжелый вздох. Знаешь, что он закатил глаза. Потому что слишком хорошо изучил Освальда Кобблпота, и потому что, вопреки всему, ты никогда не уходил с его метафорического пути.

И ты не сомневаешься, что уже через три, два, один он…

— Что тебе нужно… — говорит Освальд и также «говоряще» замолкает.

Ты понял, ты его понял! Все-таки ты не социально неуклюжий пингвин. Возможно, это и есть твоя главная проблема. Ты _не_  Пингвин. Ты открываешь рот, чтобы напомнить Освальду Кобблпоту свое имя, но он вытягивает руку. Ладонь касается твоих приоткрытых губ. О.

— Эд? — заканчивает он — тихо, угрожающе, вопросительно.

Освальд знает твое имя!

Губы расплываются в улыбке. Освальд возводит глаза к потолку.

— Ходит важно и гордится, что одет во фрак. Что я?

— Это что, какая-то загадка?

«Нет, предложение руки и сердца», — фыркает _другой_  Эд. Твоя улыбка меркнет.

— А тебе нравятся загадки?

И это звучит почти как: «А тебе нравлюсь я?»

— Нет, — отвечает он. — И ты стоишь слишком близко.

Так и есть. Ты стоишь ближе некуда — буквально дышишь Освальду в затылок — и видишь, как раздуваются крылья его носа. Ха! Крылья. Пингвины — нелетающие птицы.

Ты не делаешь шаг назад в любом случае, поэтому, поупрямившись, Освальд Кобблпот отвечает «пингвин», а ты выдаешь известный и наиболее захватывающий факт об этих птицах. Освальд уходит «своей дорогой» уже на середине твоей речи.

 

Ты приглаживаешь рукой несколько непослушных волосков, выбившихся из зализанной, гладкой, упорядоченной — как и вся твоя жизнь — прически, поправляешь манжеты, воротничок рубашки, очки. Ты чувствуешь счастливое возбуждение от того, что сам Пингвин не только знает твое имя, но и решил твою загадку.

И ты светишься улыбкой даже тогда, когда замечаешь насмешливый взгляд Буллока, который крутит пальцем у виска, а затем сворачивает в сторону сортира.

  
***

 

Это происходит в один из десятков унылых дней, когда дороги в Готэме напоминают слоеный пирог — раскатанная грязь, кровь, чьи-то экскременты и мусор покрыты тонкой коркой льда и припорошены грязно-серым снегом.

Освальд Кобблпот стоит недалеко от ограды и кормит налетевшую стаю воронов мясными обрезками. Снежинки липнут к его шапке, словно пух.

Картина настолько сюрреалистичная, что язык прилипает к небу, и ты застываешь на месте. Просто стоишь и просто смотришь, как Освальд, неестественно сгорбившись и оперевшись на зонт, кормит готэмских падальщиков.

У тебя нет фиксации на одной определенной птице, говоришь себе ты, но к остальным — включая этих воронов — ты испытываешь неподдельное отвращение.

Ты делаешь шаг. Еще. И еще. Всего десять шагов, ступая строго в оставленные кем-то следы.

Освальд не реагирует. Тогда ты кашляешь, привлекая внимание, и расплываешься в улыбке. Ты наготове. Освальд мажет по тебе пустым взглядом, высыпает остатки обрезков из кулька, выкидывает его в урну и проходит мимо.

 

На следующий день из случайных разговоров ты узнаешь, что Гертруда Кобблпот мертва.

  
Когда ты снова встречаешь Освальда за тем же занятием, Тео Галаван — вероятный убийца и бывший мэр — сидит в Блэкгейте, ожидая суда. Значит, Освальду больше нет нужды заниматься птичьей благотворительностью.

Ты озадачен, потому что ты Эд, а поступки Освальда — хитроумный ребус. Но ты также нем, потому что ты Эд и быстро учишься на своих ошибках: разговоры с живыми людьми — не твоя стезя.

— Дикие плотоядные птицы, — говорит Освальд, стоя к тебе вполоборота.

Твои мысли — замусоренная шлаком река Готэм.

Только сейчас ты, наконец, замечаешь, что на улице теплее, чем было тогда, а на Освальде затемненные круглые очки.

— И что, тебе нравятся птицы? — продолжает Освальд. Его голос делает низкий горловой кульбит на последнем слове. О.

— Нет... да, — быстро исправляешься ты, потому что отчасти это правда (про самого Пингвина).

Ты уверенно приближаешься к нему (спина прямая, взгляд прямой) и высыпаешь обрезки, которые принес с собой. Обрезки, косвенно и самым явным образом напоминающие мелко порубленные пальцы рук, о пропаже которых недавно сообщал судмедэксперт Готэмской полиции Гуэрра.

Освальд внимательно смотрит себе под ноги и вдруг начинает смеяться, по-настоящему смеяться, отпугивая подлетающих птиц. Но не тебя, никогда не тебя.

Ты улыбаешься. На бледном лице Освальда румянец, и причина тому — ты.

Тебе должно быть стыдно, если вспомнить слова отца. Неловко, если вспомнить, что Пингвин — король Готэма и «тот еще псих» (последнее — слово-паразит паразита Буллока). Но ты ничего такого не чувствуешь.

  
*******

  
— Чай или кофе? — спрашиваешь ты, пока Освальд расхаживает по твоей квартире.

Вначале это было почетно — мистер Пингвин у тебя дома! — затем приятно.

Сейчас все, чего ты хочешь — дать Освальду по рукам. Он приносит с собой хаос. Неделю ты тщетно пытаешься вытравить запах его одеколона, в течение следующих двух — прибираешь и расставляешь все те невероятно важные, дорогие тебе вещи, которые Освальд успел потрогать и положить не туда, хотя каждой отведено свое, строго определенное место.

Бардак пугает тебя сильнее, чем отсутствующие манеры Буллока.

Освальд морщит нос. Ты видишь лишь его спину, но тебе не нужно видеть лицо Освальда, ясно? Ты и так знаешь его лучше всех.

— Вина, — легкомысленно говорит он и поворачивается к тебе, ухмыляясь. В его руках шкатулка с китайскими [шарами Баодинга](http://www.pichome.ru/image/CqD). Кажется, Освальд нарочно испытывает твое терпение.

От часов разносится гулкое «ку-ку», и ты глотаешь возмущение вместе с грубым «Положи на место!»

— Как скажешь, — отвечаешь, когда кукушка скрывается за дверцей. Ты наклоняешься и открываешь одну из нижних полок. Освальд позади тебя резко выдыхает.

Ты достаешь купленную специально по случаю визита Освальда бутылку — в любой другой день ты бы сказал, что вино — та еще пудрящая мозги кислятина, — штопор, два бокала и свою лучшую, слегка ехидную, улыбку. Ты приглашаешь Освальда за стол, и когда он садится, случаются сразу три вещи: треск электричества, резкий вскрик Освальда и твой смех.

Ты не уверен в своих навыках социального взаимодействия, как и в успехах по части гомосексуального секса, но стараешься следовать правилу: больше языка и меньше языка одновременно.

«Ты труп», — усмехаясь, заявляет _другой_  Эд.

И хотя умом ты понимаешь, что в спорах с самим собой нет смысла, раздраженно парируешь: «Что ты знаешь о неловкости?»

Ты пытаешься флиртовать. Правда. Всеми силами пытаешься.


End file.
